Assembled in Jurassic park
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: 4 years after the events of the galactus battle and the enrollment of Deadpool into the Avengers, Natasha romanov goes missing on an uncharted island. Now it's up to the Avengers to find their team mate and leave the island. The problem: they may not get off the island alive. (Also Natasha X Clint)


Assembled in Jurassic park

Sweat poured from Natasha's face as she tore a long strip of fabric from a shield suit she found in the crashed plane. The avenger had been flying a mini carrier towards a designated area, which involved flying over an island. Coincidentally, the engine of the carrier failed and... well, long story short, a piece of debris punctured her leg and she put a tourniquet on the wound using the cloth. She flinched at

the stinging sensation, but besides that she was okay and slowly

Stood up.

"Well, at least you can walk." The assassin muttered to herself. "It could have gone worse." She looked towards the moon.

Almost immediately, a booming sound was heard. The black widow

Knew it was an impact tremor, probably coming from a tree. But another boom was heard closer than the other. Natasha turned towards the sound.

boom.

More sweat appeared on the woman's face. What could possibly make tremors like that just by walking?!

Boom.

The trees in front of her parted, revealing a dark, huge figure growling like a very big tiger. Natasha shook slightly, frightened by the sight she saw. The 'thing' seemed to grin at her horrified expression. Then, charging forward, it let out a blood curdling roar.

Avengers mansion, TV room

"Wow wade, these nachos are amazing." Peter Parker A.K.A. the amazing Spider-Man stated as he, Tony stark, Steve Rogers, Thor, Janet van Dyne, Clint Barton, and Bruce banner watched the NFL on the 90 inch flat screen. "I had no idea you could cook."

The merc with a mouth smiled under his mask. "Hey, if you think that was good, you should try my chimichangas. You know, when people say 'do you want a chimichanga I say- ". He stopped and stared at the flat screen. "no."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

Deadpool pointed at the football game. Everyone panicked.

"NOOOO! Why'd you pass the ball to him! HE'S THE WORST PLAYER ON THE TEAM!" Tony yelled.

"Wait, look." Captain America said, Obviously calmed down.

The player was nearing the goal line.

Janet's wings fluttered. "Yes! There's still a chance!"

Bruce nodded.

"Thou shall make it. Thou shall make it. Thou shall make it." Thor said over and over.

As the player was 5 feet from the goal, every one yelled at once: "YES,YES,YES,YES,YES-"

Just as the player was about to make a touch down, the screen blacked out and presented the face of Nick fury.

Deadpool slid on his knees In front of the TV, yelling at the top of his lungs. "YOU MANIAC! YOU TURNED IT OFF!" He pounded his fist on the carpet. "DARN YOU! DARN YOU ALL TO HECK!"

After staring at Deadpool with an 'I don't care' stare, he looked at the rest of the group. "Team, we have a problem."

Hawkeye stood up. "What is it, fury?"

"Nat-" Nick didn't get to finish his sentence since Deadpool destroyed the TV with an AK-47.

The avengers stared in shock at the TV, then at Deadpool.

"That'll teach that scurvy pirate a lesson." Wilson beamed.

"Art thou mad?!" Thor glared.

"No," Deadpool wagged his finger. "I told you, I'm a horribly delusional Psychopath. Try to remember that."

Shield Helicarrier

The Avengers flew to the shield carrier in order to get the remaining info. They had been escorted to a secure room, where Fury was glaring

At Wilson.

"Come on, captain crunch" The mercenary started. "You're not really gonna get mad over a little shooting are you?"

The leader of SHIELD responded by taking his gun and shooting Deadpool in the Head 3 times.

"As I said earlier before I was interrupted, Natasha Romanov has gone missing."

Everyone's eyes widened especially Hawkeye's. The black widow was a skilled fighter and assassin, probably better than Clint. If she had gone missing, then a huge problem was at hand.

"What do you mean she's gone missing?" Steve Rogers asked.

"Natasha was supposed to be at a certain location. Our sensors indicate that she flew over a restricted island near Costa Rica and the engine failed."

Hawkeye stared at Fury "is she...?"

"No. She's still alive."

Deadpool groaned. "Ow... Dude that freakin hurt AND it tore through my mask."

Nick fury merely rolled his eyes at wade. He had already known Deadpool could heal, HECK, he knew Deadpool could heal from any thing, even being burned to dust by the sun. But that's a different story.

"There is a problem. Her communicator is broken, so she can't call us and we can't call her. To make matters worse... well, let me show you."

A screen pulled down showing a large infrared dot.

"This is Natasha's heat signature." He turned his head to the screen. "Zoom out."

The screen did, which displayed that the dot was surrounded by larger infrared dots, making Janet gasp.

Bruce squinted his eyes at the screen. "What on earth?"

"Those are larger life forms. She's not alone. Plus, this only a fourth of the island. The entire land, even a lake located in it have organisms in it." He turned to the Avengers. " I have called you here to bring back one of your fellow team mates."

Over the Costa Rican oceans near isla sorna

"Remember the plan guys," Iron man said as he and Thor flew next to quinjet. "We're trying not cause violence or any casualties, we're just here rescue Natasha."

"But if the mysterious gummy care bears on the island try to hug us, can I shoot them?"

Iron man made a mental note to create a machine that could make Deadpool more sane. "... yes, but only if the creatures attack you."

"Aye, aye tin man!"

When they were near the island, Spider-Man jumped from the jet and landed on the sand, followed by wasp and ant man ( who had been informed of the situation).

"I didn't know you could jump from that height." Ant man said to Spider-Man.

Spidey smirked. "Any one can jump from that height. It's landing safely that's hard."

Right after he said that, Deadpool splattered on sand, snapping every bone in his body.

"Agreed." Wasp said, grimacing at Deadpool snapping his bones back together.

Captain America stepped out of the jet, Bruce banner close behind.

"Remember team, there may be hostile animals or humans on the island" The star spangled hero ordered. "So stay alert and stick together."

Every one nodded and began walking until Bruce asked a question: "Why do you have a mini rocket launcher on your back?"

Deadpool looked at him, the launcher and at every one else for a long time.

" ...BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!"

The group had split into groups of 2 (Thor and iron man, captain America and Spider-Man, wasp and Deadpool, Ant man and Bruce. Hawkeye was left out but requested that he go alone and captain America reluctantly allowed it).

Deadpool and Wasp were trekking along southern area of the island.

Being the 2 gossip mouths of the team, they began talking about their lives. They shared secrets (like wasp saying that she had a crush on Ant man and Deadpool talking as well as teaching her about the fourth wall.), or jokes(like Deadpool joking about 2 guys that walked into a bar, whereas the 3rd ducked.)

"That was a really funny joke!" Janet said, still chuckling.

Deadpool smiled proudly "well I am a comedian."

Deadpool had noticed that wasp stopped walking and had eyes the size of the moon. "What, didn't know I was a comedian?"

Then, the merc turned around as well with the same expression.

Standing before them was a huge clearing filled with the wondrous sight of Tall long necked Dinosaurs as well as some that were much different than the rest.

The magnificent creatures took little notice of them

And ate lots of green plants.

Janet finally found words. "This... this is amazing."

Deadpool just remained silent for moment. 10 percent

Of him wanted to shoot everything, but the rest wanted to watch.

"Say," he finally spoke." Aren't these... Dinosaurs?"

Wasp turned towards Deadpool, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, so?"

Deadpool's head turned to Janet. " Where there are plant eating Dinosaurs, there are Meat eating Dinosaurs, right?"

Captain America and Spider-Man

Spider-Man Leaped from tree to tree as his star spangled role model searched from the ground. So far, they had both found nothing all. As captain America

Looked up to see if iron man or Thor might be there, he tripped and fell in slightly muddy area.

"Hey cap, you okay?" Spider-Man asked from a perched spot.

The captain stood up and brushed himself off, but stopped abruptly.

"Spider-Man, do you see this?" He asked.

Spider-Man landed beside him and gulped at the sight.

The heroes stared at a giant footprint in the mud. The footprint had 3 splayed toes each clawed. Spider-Man instantly knew what it belonged to.

"BBRRAAAARRR!"

The avengers spun around to see a monstrous creature with a large reptilian head and body. The life form seemed to resemble a crocodile, if you deleted the long snout and added 2 huge legs. It had tiny arms and sported a giant gaping maw with bloody razor sharp teeth, which quickly bit down on Spider-Man's leg before he had a chance to react with his spider sense.

Captain America's eyes widened when Spider-Man screamed and he quickly took action. Throwing his circular shield, he managed to cut the creature's shoulder.

It roared and charged at this colorful attacker, trying to bite it. The super soldier merely dodged under it and fired his hand gun at the stomach. The monster roared and stomped away, looking for a less 'painful' meal.

As soon as he knew it was gone, Captain America rushed over to Spider-Man.

"...It happened so fast...ow, this feels worse than the time I was shot while trying to save NY from the lizard..."

"Oh my..." The Captain said as gazed at the mangled flesh. He quickly moved his hands to the footwear.

"Sorry," the older man humored " I'm gonna have to take off your socks."

Spider-Man gave no indication that the small joke was funny and instead nodded.

So the soldier made quick work of the 'socks', creating a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. As he did this, Spider-Man began to doubt.

"What if I don't make it?..."

Captain A. gave Spider-Man a serious look.

"Don't talk like that soldier. we'll get you some medical attention, but I will not have doubt from one of my team mates,understood?"Spider-Man nodded "good... now, Call iron man, he'll pick you up and take you to the quinjet." He looked up. It was getting Dark.

Spider-Man reached towards his pocket feeling something in it. He pulled it out and immediately wished he'd given it to cap.

"Uh oh."

Cap slowly turned towards Spidey.

"What do you mean uh oh?"

Cap then saw the communicator, mangled and broken. He sighed in a frustrated tone.

"Tony was the only one who knew the way back to the jet... we'll have to take shelter in the trees. What was that thing?"

"Ty... Tyrannosaurus." Spider-Man weakly replied. He then remembered that Cap probably had no idea what it was. "Ever hear of a dinosaur?"

Captain America thought for a moment. He recalled reading a newspaper 70 years ago. He couldn't remember much, just that someone dug up a skeleton of some sort of large reptile over 65 million years old. He didn't really pay attention to that. " I think so... but aren't they supposed to be dead?

"That's what worries me..."

After a long process of lifting Spider-Man and horrible cries of pain, they were finally in the trees.

Iron man and Thor

"Man of Iron, hast thow found the lady of Widows?"

Iron man had thinking about how many days it may take to find her. If she's alive, that is. No, he shouldn't think like that.

"Man of Iron?"

Tony looked up. "No I haven't. I'm gonna scan the isla-"

Tony didn't know what hit him. He just knew it was hard. Really hard. So hard that flipped over in the air. He turned to see what seemed to be a reptilian bird.

"What the f-"

He was rammed again by another bird and this time it damaged his flight. He fell to the ground in less than a minute.

Meanwhile Thor raised his hammer.

"YOU DARE STRIKE THE COMPANION OF THE SON OF ODIN, YOU FOOLISH DRAGONS!" He created lightning and scared the 'Dragons' away.

He then landed next to the now standing iron man. He seemed OK, aside from a shocked look.

"That was a Pteranodon..."

"A what?"

"Pteranodon. Prehistoric creature."

"You mean the Dragon?"

Tony stared at Thor for a moment. Then he laughed. It wasn't a chuckle, it was a loud guffaw. Poor Thor was more confused than ever.

"He he he... I guess-he-you could call it that..."

He laughed again.

"Enough of this laughter" Thor said,Annoyed. "Let us take to the skies."

Iron man nodded and tried to fly. But the only thing that occurred were flying sparks.

"... JARVIS."

"It appears that extensive damage has been done to your suit, sir."

"What about the auto repair system?"

"Already begun. It will take approximately 19 hours for completion, not including the extra 2 hours to repair your communicator, sir."

"Ok JARVIS,can- wait, the communicator?"

"Yes. It was broken during the first impact."

"Great, that was our only means of communication AND bringing the jet to us... SIGH, just one convenient thing after another."

Ant man and Bruce banner

"Tell me Bruce, how's that gene duplicator coming?"

For the first time in years, Bruce smiled. "Very good actually. I'm this close to finishing and finding a test subject. If my calculations are correct, people can get their missing limbs back and not turn into..

Lizards."

Hank nodded. "Hey, don't tell Peter, but I'm making a birthday present for him."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, what is it?"

"Well, after noticing how he always runs out of web fluid, I've created a web shooter that creates webs from oxygen."

A twig snaps and work around to see a odd reptile. The reptile is 3/4 of their size, has two 3 clawed hands and has a sickle claw on it toes. Even though it looks frightening, the doctors stare at it in curiosity.

Bruce adjusts his glasses. "... Isn't that a velociraptor?"

Hank shakes his head. "No, that's impossible. They've been extinct for millions of years."

"Looks alive to me."

They didn't expect the attack. It didn't come from the front, But from the side. 4 Velociraptors that they didn't even know were there.

Ant man had just enough time to shrink down, but of course Bruce was left.

Surprisingly, he wasn't scared. In fact he groaned as if he were a teen having to take out the trash. The poor Velociraptors didn't know that.

So, as they tore into his flesh, his eyes turned green.

"ggggrrrRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The First Velociraptor stared as his pack attacked. He was surprised at the sudden volume of the rage filled roar and even more surprised at the huge green form throwing his pack as if they were rag dolls.

The Hulk roared again. "Graaaah! HULK SMASH LITTLE

GECKOS! LITTLE GECKOS LEAVE HULK ALONE!" He pounded one into the ground, instantly killing it.

The other velociraptors realized they could not beat this thing with out a bigger pack and ran off.

"HA! NOW PUNY GECKOS KNOW!" He yelled at the sky.

"HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!"

Meanwhile with ant man

Ant man had instantly regretted leaving Bruce but remembered what he was capable of.

He was currently 32 centimeters high and it would take 15 more seconds to grow to normal size.

CHIRP

HANK WIRLED around to see a dinosaur only a little bit smaller than himself. He came to the conclusion that it was a Compsognathus triassicus.

He was about to turn around to see was hulk was doing, when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw it jump at him.

Ant man was beginning to think that it was not even a millisecond ago that the animal had been standing still and now it was on top of him trying to get a piece of his head in it's jaws.

5 seconds till transformation.

He tried his best to keep the jaws away from his head but they were getting closer.

4 seconds.

3.

2.

The jaws were over his head now and the teeth were only seconds away from his skin.

1.

Immediately, hank's body swelled at at a fast speed and soon he was back to normal size, with an extremely confused Compy on his chest. He quickly flicked it off and watched it scamper away.

"Hulk not know puny shrink man here too!"

Before ant man had a chance to react, Hulk gave him a monster bear hug while smiling.

"H-...H-Hulk... could you please let me go... so I can breathe."

Hulk did and Hank gasped for air.

"Hulk miss his friends!"

"...Me too buddy... uh just out of curiosity, you didn't break a metal thing did you?"

Hulk pulled a broken ear peace out of his pocket.

"This?"

Hawkeye

Hawkeye pulled his boot out of another dung pile, though he hardly seemed to notice. All his concentration was put into finding Natasha. He just had to find her. He remembered the day that shield sent him to kill her, but he couldn't. He had become good friends with the lady and eventually SHIELD welcomed her with open arms as an agent.

He also remembered Natasha pulling him out of Loki's

Control and bringing him back to health. They're friendship had grown more these days.

Then, Clint slowed as he thought about another thing.

Recently, some of the Avengers (namely Deadpool and iron man) had teased Hawkeye, saying that he liked Natasha. Predictably, he had denied it. But... he questioned whether or not he DID.

He sometimes found himself gazing at her. It was a truly beautiful sight, to see her sparkling red hair

And emerald eyes staring back. If, he thought, I did like her, would she?" He then recalled one evening were he and The black widow were dressing for a very fancy theatre show ( invited by Tony stark).

He had stepped out of the dressing room in front of an already dressed Natasha.

"How do I look?" He asked, smiling lightly.

Natasha turned to look at him. She gave him a warm smile.

"Handsome."

Clint sighed, staring at his tracker and at the setting sun. He decided that if he ever got a chance he would tell Natasha how he felt. Maybe.

Then he glanced at his boot.

"OOH, COME ON!"

Clint then scraped the boot on a tree in order to clean it. He stopped abruptly. He had a horrible feeling that someone or thing was watching him. He slowly turned around.

Standing 8 feet away from him was a Spinosaurus.

Clint knew what it was because he recognized it from a little kid's book.( Don't ask )

Hawkeye guessed the Dinosaur had been standing there for a long time, waiting for him to notice. He brought an arrow to his purple bow and fired. The creature dodged it but was hit by another arrow. The arrow suddenly sent 850 volts through it.

"Crap." The dinosaur kept coming. "Please let this be a freeze arrow.

He shot it with another arrow and instantly froze the head in ice.

Clint's celebration was cut short as it broke out and angrily charged the archer. But, before it took 2 steps, it was knocked aside by a giant tree trunk hung by a dozen vines. The Spinosaurus scampered away.

Hawkeye smiled " Gee, Natasha, I have to admit. This is good.

There, standing on top of the trunk was Natasha Romanov. "Clint?" She quickly jumped down and hugged him tightly.

No matter how long he'd been away, he had never been hugged. So, he guessed that her time there had affected her, which was strange since she was tough.

Natasha pulled back to get a good look at him. HMM still wears the purple suit, she thought.

"It's great to see you Clint."

20 minutes later

"Okay, I'm surprised that they'd send the whole team. NOT surprised that you went alone."

"Well, I only enjoy working with you." Hawkeye said, causing Natasha to blush.

"...that reminds me. There something I wanna tell you..."

Natasha sits next to the serious Clint Barton. "Yes?"

Hawkeye begins to sweat. "I-um-well..."

Natasha glares at him. "If you're not going to say anything I'll get back to fixing the communicator." She starts to walk away.

"I love you."

Natasha stops dead in her tracks. After her mind registered what her partner said, she slowly turned to face him with wide eyes.

"W-what?"

Deadpool and the wasp

The 2 friends were making their way down to a nest for a closer look. Janet reluctantly followed him, for she had a feeling there'd be trouble, thanks to her common sense.

"Thank you." Janet said.

"Excellent breaking of the Fourth wall, Janet. I have trained you well." Deadpool said. They had gotten very close to the nest now. As Janet gazed at the eggs, Deadpool saw the tall grass around them rustle.

" I bet they look so cute when they hatch."

Deadpool brought a finger to his mask.

"Shh, My common sense is tingling."

Common sense. So rare it's a super power.

" I heard that!"Deadpool yelled at the sky. The tall grass rustled some more. Janet noticed this and slowly walked towards it. Out hopped a small Dinosaur. It seemed carnivorous and had 2 crests on it's head.

"Wow, we were scared about this?" Janet asked smiling at the creature. The Dinosaur instantly growled, sounding like a howler monkey gargling 3 bowling balls.

Before Janet had a chance to back up, the Dinosaur spit some kind of sticky black stuff in Janet's eyes.

"Ha ha! Sucker punched... or sprayed." Deadpool would have continued laughing if His friend wasn't screaming

(Though it was mostly Heart breaking crying) in pain. " Janet you okay? They sprayed you with acid, didn't they? Or worse... Chocolate Snickers! That's it! You have crossed the friendship line, mother suckers!" He yelled. Deadpool turns towards you. " I know, I know

I would have sworn, but the authors trying to make this a PG fanfic."

As you all know, Deadpool was practically dying to kill some thing. No words could describe how happy he was to whip out his katanas and slice the head off the body of the Dilophosaurus as it lunged at him.

"And that folks is my famous magic trick: The head chop." He turned to Janet for applause, only to be met with Horrible sobbing. For the first time in who knows how long, Deadpool felt sad.

"Janet,... I need you to tell me something." He knelt next to her. " Can you see? Are you like a blind old lady?"

Wasp, still sobbing, tries to look at Deadpool. Wade's eye pieces widen when he sees Her once colorful blue eyes now covered in an extremely dark liquid. Janet speaks thru sobs.

"I c-can't see -a-a-at all... I t-think I'm blind."

Deadpool wondered if their was a nearby river he wash her eyes in. It would be REALLY helpful.

SNAP

Deadpool whipped his gun out to shoot whatever it was.

An igaunodon stared back at him, apparently having seen the whole thing. Deadpool saw a look of understanding in those eyes, that it understood what needed to be done. For once, he used common sense. And he did it silently.

The mercenary gently picked up the wasp, hugging her slightly. She tensed a little but besides that, didn't move at all. The Dinosaur bowed quickly and led Deadpool over a large grassy field. Deadpool took notice that it was getting Dark. He would build a shelter later.

The Dinosaur walked towards the bank of the watering hole and stopped. Deadpool quickly flushed his friend's eyes out until they were clean.

Janet opened her eyes.

"... Thanks Deadpool, for a minute there I thought I was going to be blind FOREVER." She hugged him. "I really needed you back there. Thank you."

Deadpool froze. "That's funny. I've never really been needed before."

Janet grinned at him. "That's what friends are for."

Deadpool slowly smiled. It wasn't evil and it wasn't because he killed someone. It was because he was finally needed. It was because after all those years of being rejected, being called a freak Because of his horribly disfigured face ,he was finally loved. In friendship kind of way, stupid.

Janet looked behind him and gasped.

Deadpool followed her gaze and turned back to her. "Oh yeah a dinosaur led me here... I think I'll call him Deadpool Jr. No, he's bigger than me. And- oh, that's a very tall Dinosaur."

Janet looked up to see a Brachiosaurus staring down at them with kind eyes.

Janet chuckled." I think I'll call him Ant man."

Deadpool stared at the creature. " Wow, you really do like hank that much!"

Janet blushed. "Yeah, I guess so."

Janet yawned as she closed her eyes gently, while Deadpool looked for a tree to punch just to feel manly again.


End file.
